


a captured moment

by ashbird



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashbird/pseuds/ashbird
Summary: I just wanted to drop this off as a small, tiny unedited (early) birthday present for Dorian and the Eroica fandom. I admit I'm not very good at writing, scenes just comes as flashes of emotions and temperatures and brief scenes. Likely even that I've read some variation of this elsewhere (I'm very almost sure of this actually) so I don't claim any creativity, but I binged the available fanfiction in a week so everything is a blur of text, love and heartache in my head. \o/





	a captured moment

Klaus wakes up before his alarm rings, a sliver of the dim gray dawn drifting over his face from the nearest window. He lays there for the moment, an insistent urge to climb out of bed and start in his daily routine needling into him. 

A deceptively slim arm is a not altogether unpleasant weight over his stomach, though. The hand it's attached to presses against his side, having slipped beneath his undershirt in the middle of the night, with fingers splaying hot against his skin.

His lover's long legs tangle possessively and insistently around one of his own, shifting closer and making Klaus glance sharply at Dorian's face to see if he's awake, but the Earl's breath huffs softly and evenly against Klaus' neck, so obviously and rather inelegantly asleep. Klaus knows that he should feel annoyed -- at Dorian, at the invasion of his privacy, at the sudden urge to lay there and watch this ridiculous pervert sleep like a pervert himself. However, what he actually feels when he looks at the man is a heavy weight against the left side of his chest, a pressing, needy ache that sprawls outwards through his veins--

He grimaces at his thoughts, realizes his morning routine is off by seven minutes and the temptation to shove the fop out of bed going strong.

However, Klaus doesn't move.

Dorian stirs and registers the warmth at his side instead of the usual cooling, empty space in bed. The thief's lips stretch in a languid smile, sensual and a touch confused, but not unwilling to enjoy something that delights him. His blue eyes open slowly, seeking Klaus' out with sleep-ridden curiosity and sparkling with avid interest not dissimilar to the way Klaus has seen Dorian look at a beloved painting. "Darling...?"

"Happy birthday," Klaus says.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to drop this off as a small, tiny unedited (early) birthday present for Dorian and the Eroica fandom. I admit I'm not very good at writing, scenes just comes as flashes of emotions and temperatures and brief scenes. Likely even that I've read some variation of this elsewhere (I'm very almost sure of this actually) so I don't claim any creativity, but I binged the available fanfiction in a week so everything is a blur of text, love and heartache in my head. \o/


End file.
